


Day 12: "Who Are You?"

by SpiderShell



Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: "who are you?", Abused Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, FebuWhump2021, Gen, May's Abusive Boyfriend, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: "Mr. Stark," Peter sobbed, reaching out for his mentor.Tony picked him up, heart breaking at the scream Peter gave as his body was jostled, holding him close. "I'm going to fix this; I promise."He promised himself that he'd never ignore the signs of abuse again.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker and OC
Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	Day 12: "Who Are You?"

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** this story is about physical abuse to a minor, so if this upsets you in any way, please do not read it. 
> 
> Stay safe, my friends!!

Tony was worried. 

Peter had been acting rather strange lately, being quiet, not sharing his opinion unless expressly asked for, flinching when startled, and just in general acting _off._

He knew the signs were there, but he refused to believe that such a thing could be happening. 

He knew what bullying looked like, had seen it in his own life as a child, that wasn't happening to Peter. Nope. Nerp. Nada. Not a chance. 

Peter would tell him, right? Of course he would. There was nothing to fret about. 

The day that Peter first came to the Tower with a black eye, he questioned the boy and found out that he'd gotten it while patrolling the night before. Needless to say, Tony was beyond relieved and passed off Peter's odd behaviour as teenage hormones and angst. "Gotta love high school," he muttered with a sigh. 

One day Peter didn't come to his "internship", cancelling five minutes before with the excuse of having something else come up. When pressed further, the boy explained that May needed him to cook dinner because she was on a late shift. A quick text to said aunt confirmed this, but still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

The day that he saw bruises on Peter's neck was the day that he stopped deluding himself. 

"Pete, come sit down," he said, patting the sofa and trying to appear calm while his heart raced. "We need to talk."

The boy carefully sat down, eying his mentor. "Whatever I've done, I'm s-" he began, but was cut off by Tony. 

"Nuh uh, you haven't done anything wrong. I just want you to explain to me how you got the bruises on your neck."

Peter went pale as death, wringing his hands together anxiously. "It was patrol," he said after a while. 

"Don't give that baloney, Peter!" Tony said with a scowl. "You haven't been in the suit for three days. Now tell me the truth - was it that kid you've mentioned once or twice? The kid with the ridiculous name…"

"Flash?" Peter said, raising his head. "No, he would never - I mean, um." His phone beeped with a message and he glanced down at it, his face going tight with fear before he buried the emotion. "I, uh, have to go now."

Tony frowned. "Pete, give me that," he said, holding out a hand for the phone. "Who texted you?"

"No, no," Peter protested, hurriedly shoving his phone into a pocket in his jeans. "I just have to go. It's urgent. See you next week, Mr. Stark." With that, he was on his feet and out the door before Tony could say another word.

But he wasn't going to let this go. Tony sat in his lab, thinking about all the evidence he had, and all the options there were.

Suddenly it hit him, and things went crystal clear, and he ran to the nearest trash can and bent over it, vomiting over and over until his stomach was empty. No. Not his Peter. Please no.

There was no way it wasn't what he thought it was now. 

Tony leapt into his nearest Iron Man suit and headed towards Peter's apartment as fast as he could, heart pumping in a staccato beat. He sprinted up the stairs of the building and broke down the locked door just in time to see Peter lying on the ground, bloody, a man he had never seen before kicking him over and over, relentlessly. 

“Who are you?” the man asked with a scowl, “and why did you just barge through my door?”

"Peter!" Tony yelled, hauling the man away from his kid, flinging him into a wall and knocking him unconscious. He knelt beside the boy, who was wheezing and curling in on himself, rolling him over and touching his face. "Peter, please talk to me!"

"Mr. Stark," Peter sobbed, reaching out for his mentor. 

Tony picked him up, heart breaking at the scream Peter gave as his body was jostled, holding him close. "I'm going to fix this; I promise."

After a swift return to the Tower, Peter was immediately taken to Bruce to be looked at. Tony called May, and telling her the news was probably almost the hardest thing he had ever done, but he found out that the man was her new boyfriend. 

Tony promised himself that he'd never ignore the signs again.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys, and see ya tomorrow!! ✌🤟


End file.
